Doctor Who Unbound - Ending the Puppet Master
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: In the unaltered timeline, it was Jessica Jones who killed Kilgrave. But what would happen if someone else killed Kilgrave? Someone who recognised him from somewhere? (Full Fathom Five universe)


Disclaimer - I own neither Doctor Who nor Jessica Jones.

The Doctor in this one-shot is from 'Full Fathom Five,' a Big Finish audio drama about a parallel universe version of the Doctor, played by David Collings who believes the ends justify the means, and he is not afraid to kill people who are unrepentant or refuses to learn from evil acts.

Kilgrave is, naturally, played brilliantly by David Tennant.

* * *

Ending the Puppet Master.

As he walked into the cafe, wincing at the noise level inside, the Doctor looked around for his unsuspecting and ignorant nemesis while he absently tapped the Vortex Manipulator he'd strapped to his wrist But with so many people inside the cafe it wasn't easy although he knew that today he would be here. But as he walked in with his hands in the pocket where the device he had constructed with some of Kilgrave's blood stored inside it, which contained the virus secreted by the mutated human to control people, become warm.

Kilgrave was here in the cafe, and judging from how hot the detector he had built for the task of finding the man, he was close by. The only problem was he couldn't immediately see him.

Deciding that he didn't want to look out of place, the Doctor walked to the counter, taking a piece of pad and a pen from his pocket and jotted down the order he wished to buy since he had no doubt the server wouldn't be able to hear him, while he fished some money from this time period out as well while he navigated his way through the crowd of patrons.

When he arrived at the counter, a smiling young server greeted him after serving another customer.

"Can I help you?" she asked, having to raise her voice to be heard above the cacophony.

In answer, the Doctor held up the pad. It read "Can I have a cup of hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream on the top, please?" and he placed the $10 note on the countertop as well.

"Coming right up," the woman had to shout, and the Doctor nodded in thanks, wincing a little bit at the loudness of the young woman's' voice, but it quickly passed. While he was standing there waiting for his drink order, the Doctor took the opportunity to look around the cafe for any sign of his target while he mentally reviewed what he knew about Kevin Thompson, aka Kilgrave.

The Doctor had heard about human children who'd suffered from illnesses and disabilities, but even if they had scientists for parents that did not give them the right to conduct the type of vile experiments that Kilgrave's parents had put their son through. Instead of taking the boy to proper doctors who could care for him, and may even hold the key to helping the boy deal with the brain malfunction that he was afflicted with, they instead subjected him to neurological exams, brain biopsies, and more gruesomely, spinal fluid extractions among other things.

After everything that had happened to him, it was perhaps little wonder Kilgrave developed a zero empathy towards the human race, forcing his parents to abandon him and he had been forced to take control of other people and make them give him food and shelter while he harassed them and they couldn't do anything about it except to suffer. There was nothing he could do; so much of Kilgrave's timeline was already in a Fixed state if he meddled with it there would be more damage, but not all of Kilgrave's life was Fixed. The only problem had been choosing a moment where he could intervene.

The Doctor's order for hot chocolate arrived with his change, and as he was taking a sip after thanking the server, thinking about closing his mind to shut away the noise of the patrons in the cafe, he almost leapt out of his seat when he heard a loud voice scream with a Scottish lilt to the voice "Everybody QUIET!"

The Doctor turned around quickly just as everyone in the cafe suddenly became quiet. A few people, he noticed, looked bemused or even scared about the order, but because humans at this point in history hadn't yet evolved to the point where they could resist biological hazards like the one Kilgrave exuded, there was no way for them not to do as they were told. The Doctor wasn't going to do anything, he was mentally actually grateful to Kilgrave, although he mentally disapproved of the manner in which the twisted man used his abilities.

It didn't take long for the Time Lord to find Kilgrave while he drank from his cup and let the hot chocolate enter his stomach. Kilgrave was sitting with his back against a brick column with a silver laptop in front of him with an empty wine glass and a cup nearby, looking online at different houses for sale. The Doctor wasn't fooled as he stood over the man, he knew he was looking for the houses Jessica Jones and her family had lived in over the years.

A bell-like ring from the mobile phone next to Kilgrave made him pick up the phone. A picture of an attractive young woman with pale skin and dark hair appeared.

"Cutting it close, Miss Jones," Kilgrave commented.

The Doctor smiled. "You know I can't believe how pathetic you are," he said, startling Kilgrave, who looked around in shock. "Stalking the woman who escaped you."

The Doctor was momentarily taken aback by seeing Kilgrave's face up close, although he didn't know why. But it was like a part of his mind, a part the Doctor knew was connected to his Time Lord senses, seemed to recognise the man from somewhere, but he couldn't place the face…

"Who are you?" Kilgrave glared at him, snapping him out of his reverie.

Pushing aside his momentarily lapse - he would think about it later - the Doctor focused on the mutated human in front of him. But before he could say anything Kilgrave went on, "Go away!"

The order amused the Doctor a little though he knew it shouldn't, especially when the order made some of the nearby patrons immediately get up and leave the cafe, but he did not. The Doctor chuckled when he saw the shock and a touch of fear in Kilgrave's eyes as he took in the sight of everyone nearby where he was sitting just get up and leave but the stranger near him wouldn't.

"It doesn't work on me," the Doctor explained simply before he put down the hot chocolate; he would have to see about coming to this charming little cafe again in the near future, that hot chocolate was definitely one of the best ones he'd had.

"But, how-?"

The Doctor didn't answer Kilgrave's question. Instead he activated the small perception filter he'd prepared and dropped into his pocket before he'd left the TARDIS to hunt down Kilgrave, and he grabbed Kilgrave around the neck and applied a Venusian aikido hold that he had been practicing recently to try to get himself back into the game as humans said, in preparation for this moment, and ignoring the humans' struggles he pressed the button just as Kilgrave yelled to the patrons who were under his control.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" he yelled at the other patrons, who immediately stood up ready to obey their master's order.

It was too late. The Vortex Manipulator triggered and the Doctor had to bite his tongue at the sensation that immediately made him feel as though he had been shoved into a barrel and then dropped through the air, only to be washed down Niagara Falls. It quickly ended, and they both arrived at the top of a building Kilgrave recognised easily as the same one he'd been reunited with Jessica Jones in.

"How… how did we get here?" Kilgrave whispered as he staggered around, looking as sick as the Doctor himself felt although the Time Lord's constitution recovered quickly.

"That's not important," the Doctor replied as he recovered his composure. "What's important is that you're not going to cause any more pain to Miss Jones, or to anybody else. Those people in the cafe we'd just left will be the last people whom you've ever ordered around."

Kilgrave glared at him furiously. "Who are you to tell me what's going to happen-?"

"I am Doctor John Smith," the Doctor replied, falling once more into his common alias. "However most people just call me the Doctor. I'm also an alien, which is one of the reasons why your mind control method didn't affect me."

Kilgrave laughed scornfully, however the Doctor could see that the man was in fact scared since it would make some degree of sense given that he must have seen the Vortex Manipulator, and he would know the technology was nothing like anything on Earth although technically he would never know the time machine was actually made on Earth in the 51st century.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Kilgrave sneered, looking at the Doctor as if he were about to burst out laughing...

The Doctor shrugged indifferently; he hadn't expected the human to react in any other way, and he had no desire to give him proof either. "Do you honestly think I care what you believe? It truly doesn't matter, you are not going to live beyond today."

Kilgrave glared at him mockingly. "Oh, right, 'Doctor,'" spat, treating the title with all the contempt he felt it deserved, "how are you gonna do that?"

"With this," the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small handgun and he fired one bullet straight into the knee. The bullet tore through the knee joint, twisting it out of shape, and Kilgrave screamed in agony as he collapsed to the ground as his leg could no longer support his weight, clutching his limb while he screamed.

The Doctor regretted the violence he had just inflicted on Kilgrave, but it had been the only necessary and realistic course of action to take to make sure the puppet master didn't find a way to escape. While he had retained his dislike and general disgust for guns and other weapons, he had learnt the hard way it was sometimes better to be safe than sorry.

The Doctor lifted up the up and pointed it straight at Kilgrave's skull.

"Wait!" Kilgrave screamed when he saw the barrel levelled at his head, and he stared into the Doctor's cold face with terrified eyes, putting the Time Lord in mind of a scared animal. All arrogance was gone in Kilgrave's eyes, now he was talking for his life. "I-I can pay you! I-I can stop using people! I can get a job!"

The Doctor snorted. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? You have used your powers to manipulate people into self-harming themselves, you deliberately had a paramedic technician whose life was focused on saving others, tear out his kidneys so you could have them, you barged your way into an apartment, forcing two children to go into a closet where one of them needed the toilet, where they could both starve to death. You have used people in the same way your own parents used you for a scientific experiment. So how are you better?" he asked before he fired, the look in Kilgrave's face as the comparison to his amoral parents got to him but he would never speak again.

Kevin Thompson, aka Kilgrave, barely had the time to do anything but cry out, and he was dead as the bullet passed right through his brain, killing him instantly.

Picking the body up, the Doctor threw it over the rooftop before he pressed the Vortex Manipulator to send him back to the last coordinates of the TARDIS.

He had done it, he had just ended the life of Kilgrave. He had stopped the man from putting any plans for Jessica Jones into operation, and he had also prevented a small sentence in prison for the woman, but at the same time he regretted that he couldn't have stopped Kevin Thompson from committing the atrocities he'd committed in the past due to the fixed timeline nature of the events, which were fixed both in Kilgraves' timeline and in Jessica Jones' timeline. The encounter in the unaltered timeline if he had left things to their own devices wasn't fixed, and the events surrounding it had been in flux which meant he could change it.

As he pressed the Vortex Manipulator, the Doctor wondered how Jessica Jones would take the news her enemy was dead. He knew she'd had plans to make the man pay for everything he had done to her and others, but now they were irrelevant.

In the end the Doctor decided that he would not worry about it; Jessica Jones might lose her cool over the matter, but eventually, she would realise it was in her best interest to move on.

And so should he.


End file.
